


Si Tu Savais

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screencaps
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, veut dire a Spock comment il se sent envers lui, mais, la peur l'empêche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si Tu Savais

Journal de bord du capitaine: temps sidéral 4931.1  
  
Je suis dans mon lit, comme tous les soirs.  
  
Il fait sombre ici, et je suis seul, entouré par les ténèbres.  
  
Mais, dans mon esprit, il y a vous.  
  
Votre visage, pas humain, mais d'une beauté inexplicable.  
  
Vous illuminez mes jours où nous sommes ensemble, côte à côte.  
  
Vous faites mon coeur, fou de joie, mais triste.  
  
Parce que si tu savais  
  
Si tu savais...

  
Chapter End Notes:


End file.
